


蛹

by Mukokuro



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukokuro/pseuds/Mukokuro
Summary: モブキタ





	蛹

**Author's Note:**

> 援交鬼  
> 番キタ提及有

幻觉里他正遭受着一场火灾。满世界的房屋轰鸣着倒塌，焦臭味的浓烟不断拍打他的脸，他感觉视线模糊，大量高热混着一抹水气深入侵蚀他的脑髓。会死吗？是被烧成焦炭，还是窒息而死？他原本是这样想的，可偏偏那肮脏的热又恰到好处地灼烧起他体内的易燃点，难以言喻的异常快感吞噬着精神，他忍不住咬紧牙关，从鼻子里挤出几声好似濒死小型兽类的尖细嘤咛。

渐渐地，他的理智开始接受这场幻觉的真面目：那些轰鸣的本貌不过是黏腻的抽插声和床铺摇晃的吱呀声；纵火犯正紧紧掐着他的双腿，那人的身形压得他喘不过气来，香烟味和汗味搅出腐烂的恶臭，混着低劣的大笑和舔舐反复浇上他的脸颊和胸口。他往上看——那里什么也没有。再往下看——只有一堆他不愿意直视的垃圾，除此之外也什么都没有，只有自己的身体被无形的线扯到虚空中，无助地张开嘴，像是想要确认自己还没殒命那样断断续续叫喊着、呻吟着，却怎样也无法收回已经将生理反应昭示得一清二楚的舌尖。

“……啧、要射了……！”

掐在自己腰上的双手突然用力起来。随后他听到罪魁祸首凑到自己耳边的吼叫声，语调狂喜而又下流，已经湿漉漉的臀部被朝着男人的方向猛地扯过去，那份蛮力将自己的双腿朝两边撑开到快要撕裂筋腱的地步。噩梦的高潮又要开幕了——他浑浑噩噩地想着，配合着男人的动作调高声音，身体夸张地一阵阵抽动，做好充分的觉悟准备迎接这夜晚的最后一场玷污。

“啊……！嗯——”

最终还是他自己的娇声将幻觉从中间撕成两半，眼前一片发白，原本就剧痛不止的四肢抖得根本无法控制，他被迫收紧了双腿，像是本能求生的动物一样将身体向陌生的男人缩过去。中年男性身上浓烈的异味顿时充斥了鼻腔，他反感得浑身发抖，但此时沦为人形飞机杯的一方根本没有选择权，只能用这种低下的谄媚般的方式来保证自己不会当场晕厥而已。

“……哈、啊……”

伴随着黏糊糊的触感，有东西从自己体内匆匆离开了，他不禁本能地收紧了一下内壁——空气里留下一道清脆的抽离声，也不知道到底算是滑稽还是情色。

原来……已经做完了？

方才被蹂躏过的穴口还隐约涨痛着，他捕捉到有非常轻微的滋滋声在持续作响，缓了好一会儿神才意识到是射进自己体内的液体流了出来——还不少，大概会弄湿床单吧，不过他现在没心思去清理，便一动不动，任由内容物流出的空虚错觉逐渐支配整个身体了。

“我说……拍个照没问题吧？”

“……”

男人猥琐地嘿嘿笑着说话了。他没力气回应，方才身体被对方就着低级趣味随意摆弄过太多次，此时每一个关节都像是要断掉一样的疼，甚至连紧紧攥着床单的手都忘记了如何松开。不过，在对方抓着手机朝他靠近时，他突然抬起了眼睛，方才还迷蒙一片的表情瞬间凌厉了几分；虽说确实是盯着男人的方向，但实际上他的视野里并没有真正映出中年男性的面容。他只是“有必要”瞪着他看而已，对男人本身没有任何兴趣。

“我知道啦——要加钱是吧。五千日元行吧？”

“……”

有了这句话，他终于愿意微微点一点头了，不过依旧是目不转睛地盯着男人手里的钱夹，像是生怕那些钱会突然消失掉一般。

“你这小鬼还真喜欢钱……”男人往手上点了唾液，熟练地数着手里的纸钞，哗啦啦的声音让他的精神都放松了不少，“一晚上花这么多钱倒也值了……拿去。”

有东西被拍打到腹部，他差点以为是那双陌生的手又要凌辱自己了，微微将臀部抬离床单无力地低叫了一声。随后那股腐烂的味道再次靠近了，虽说只是用余光瞥见一点，但就算在没开灯的房间里，对准自己的摄像头依旧是个扎眼的针孔，即将把自己最淫荡的一面永久地记录下来，他的一次卖春成功为男人们的欲望发泄贡献出二次利用。他想也没想便竖起两根手指，舌尖顺势吐出，虽然大概并没有挤出什么惹人喜爱的表情，但对拍照的人来说应该已经足够了——毕竟在他们眼里，自己身上有用的部位也只有那几处而已。

“真下流……”

他听到男人嗤笑着按下了快门。

 

这下算是结束了吗？

客人很快离开了，他们没有义务将夜晚的高中生送回家，交完钱后这位工作者便和垃圾无异，正所谓堕落的青少年，付过钱的社会人只负责旁观。这种关系倒也挺痛快的……他怔怔地想着、放松了肩膀，眼前只剩下一面仿佛空无一物的天花板。

总感觉短短的一个多小时内发生了很多事情，要是平时，一一细数的话大概会把自己都恶心到反胃。但他的情绪现在格外平静，就算刻意逼自己去回忆陌生男人舔弄自己身体时的黏腻体感，也不会有什么特别的感想。他张了张嘴想说些什么，却又意识到这个房间里根本没有可供谈话的对象，床和桌子都只是嘲讽地看着他，那些目光让他觉得不愉快，便也不再打算向它们倾诉了。

瘫软了一会儿他觉得自己疲倦了，便怔怔地低下头去。臀瓣间的异样感依旧没有消失，他看到液体还在有一下没一下地从入口处向外吐着，他不禁怀疑在这些东西真正流干净之前、灾难留下的阴影会无限延长，一直到将他拽进深渊也不会停止。

弄得好脏啊……

最终，他这样无起伏地念道。没有人回应他。

 

“弄得好脏啊。”

结城这么说着，用路边摊位上要来的餐巾纸帮鸣上擦拭着肩膀。来游乐园度过周末的小孩子不少，鸣上正好成了他们轻狂打闹的受害者，外套上被蹭上了一小块冰淇淋。被结城靠近的时候鸣上又脸红了，不过最终也只是沉默着接受了他的好意。结城倒也大致能够猜出他在想什么，不过就算在此时纠结感情问题也没有用，总会有理所应当的时机吧，他漫不经心地想着。

然而在自己无心地说出这句话的同时，他的手突然顿住了。仿佛有污水突然从四面八方涌过来灌满了他的颅腔，整个大脑浸泡在糜烂的垃圾里，不愿意想起的画面也跟着争先恐后地浮起来了。

像个工具一样被用完就扔在那里，可留下的破坏却迟迟不能消去。

……他们留下的东西，还在“流出”吗？

那场腐败不堪的火灾还没结束吗？

现在到底是白天还是晚——

“理？没事吧？”

他抬起头，看见鸣上那双银灰色的眼睛正有些担忧地望着他。和其他人不同，他是确确实实看着自己的；结城感觉自己绷紧的神经突然放松了下来。

“没什么……只是走神了。”

他用力摇了摇头，很快便将那些恶臭不堪的幻觉甩开了：“还想去哪里玩？既然都答应你了，我今天就会一直陪着你。”


End file.
